theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Log
Background Log, previously known as Construct 4, is a Construct Cleric who was created by Artimus. Contrary to popular belief, he was the first Construct to hear Oreyara as opposed to Might-Crank. He wanders around the unexplored regions of Alivast and is known to frequently pester the owners of the vineyard at the edge of the explored territory. He first met the Unexpectables in the unexplored woods east of Alivast while being assailed by harpies. Currently he holds the position of Unofficial Resident Cleric for the Sweet Dragon. Recently, Log was arrested and placed in the Drunk Tank for preaching Oreyara without a license. The experience changed him. He is now a hardened criminal. He even beat up the biggest guy in the prison; himself. Log was recently licensed as an official Cleric of Oreyara by the temple dedicated to her near Balton Village. He has used it to preach to constructs and anyone else that will listen. He has since been officially hired as the resident cleric of the Sweet Dragon and his duties presently compose of healing up people who use the facility's new fight pit. His healing is very effective, but involves the slightly less-than-gentle method of being delivered via a slap to the face. Personality Log is bright, naive, optimistic, and by his own admission, more than a little annoying; coming off as a hyperactive child. He is enormously devout to his faith, which is about the only thing he really takes seriously in his life, though he has a confusing idea as to what exactly Oreyara wants him to do beyond preach. He is very concerned about the emerging spiritual needs of constructs and wants them to have a place to worship. He has considered moving on if his temple is delayed any further. Log has no idea how powerful he actually is. Log tends to innocently look down on organic life's limitations and upkeep needs; like sleeping, or acting based on emotion, even though he himself has achieved sentience. He had a difficult time processing Zenrio's statement that he had a heart even though he lacked internal organs. Log does not like to be picked up or touched unless he specifically wants to be, though he seemed to have grown less testy about this as time has gone on. Relationships Artimus Log was originally created to be a messenger for Artimus. However, after hearing the word of Oreyara, he began questioning the Silver Kobolds' book on constructs and how he was built. Artimus deemed him "too smart for his own good" and kicked him out, as Log's curiosity put his facade in jeopardy. Log retained a view that Artimus was "not nice," and upon hearing the news of Artimus' death, Log responded with unapologetic glee. The Unexpectables and Digsby "We already know everything about Log. He's the greatest person we've ever met... next to Digs." ~ Borky Log was found by our heroes inside a log that rolled down a hill and struck Digsby. After the group dispatched the harpies, Greckles attempted to help the individual escape, only to accidentally remove his leg. Eventually, he was successfully removed and reassembled, and introduced himself as Construct 4. Seeing this as unfit, Borky named him "Log" and the name was immediately accepted. Initially, Panic wanted to bring Log with them, but Greckles and Task objected, with Task arguing that they didn't need a "civ" to follow them into danger. After displaying his ability to cast Summon Celestial, ''they immediately changed tune and requested he follow, saying it would give him the opportunity to spread Oreyara's teachings. However, Log declined, saying he preferred to wander alone. Log rescued the party from Fleur de Mort due to the fey's inability to sense inorganic constructs but only after securing a promise from them to build a temple to Oreyara. Log's favorite member of the team is Digsby because he listens intently to his preachings of Oreyara. His least favorite is Borky because Borky lifted him without asking and ran a lot, but that didn't stop Log from spending time with him in the ruins. Log is currently residing in the Sweet Dragon, awaiting the addition of an official Temple to Oreyara. Zenrio Zenrio told Log he had a really big heart even though he lacked internal organs. This caused Log to lock up as he needed time to process this new information. Zenrio drew log an image of Oreyara (based on Log's own poorly rendered image of her) with his Marvelous Pigments which caused the image to come alive and told it to stay with Log and be good. Oreyara Log's connection to Oreyara is incredibly strong. He carries a hand-drawn book which depicts how she was created which he uses to spread her faith. He is able to summon her celestial guardians to the mortal plane with little more than a polite request, and has devoted his existence to spreading the good word of his goddess to others. However, unlike other constructs, he couldn't come up with a purpose or name for himself when she asked. Batsby When Log established a Temple of Oreyara inside Tarusk's dog house, he made Batsby a High Priest of Oreyara. With this new title came a small, bat-sized pope outfit for him to wear. Though Log was enthusiastic about Batsby joining the clergy, Batsby abandoned his position as soon as he was reunited with Digsby. Other Constructs Log was unaware of other constructs gaining sentience until informed of them by the party. Upon returning to Alivast, Log was excited to meet other constructs who had been awakened by Oreyara. Log's mission to establish a temple was met with enthusiasm and excitement from the other constructs. Since his licensing, he has taken to the lower clergy district to preach to a group of about 50 or so constructs, who often ask him philosophical questions. They now meet regularly at the temple of Oreyara attached to the Sweet Dragon. Other People In the time that Log wandered the countryside, he encountered several individuals. He mentions meeting the Kents at their vineyard and meeting Remy while he was escorting trebuchets south to the army. While out preaching about Oreyara, he met a merchant named Susan who said he was cute and made him his clothes. After arriving in Alivast, Log lamented how many people in the city are hesitant to see constructs as people rather than machines, but he also seems committed to making a positive change in this regard. There are also representatives from another temple speaking on the Constructs' behalf. Trivia * Log is able to cast ''Conjure Celestial which normally requires a level 13 Cleric. * During the 100th episode, it was revealed that Log has the capability to cast spells at 9th level, something that normally requires a 17th level Cleric. * Log is designed as a creature rather than a character with a race and class. He has innate spells rather than ones granted from a specific class. That said, Monty admitted that Log is "Chaos", and that even she has no idea what the extent of his powers are. * Despite gaining sentience, Log is still convinced he is incapable of emotion. * He once killed a Manticore with the assistance of one of Oreyara's celestials. * It is possible Log achieved sentience before Suplex Thunder because nobody knows exactly when or how Suplex Thunder became self-aware. * Despite being away from civilization for a long time, Log has stated that he knows what a pickle is. He was taught by a halfling he met on his travels. He finds the concept of soaking foods in saltwater to be odd. * Log has programmed a Praise Oreyara function into his runic components which is set to a 24 hour loop. * Log once tried to eat mud to see if he could eat. He can't! * Log believes 2÷0 is Pinecone. He also believes the meaning of life is Pinecone. He is probably incorrect about that. * Log doesn't know what kind of metal he's made of. * According to Log, Oreyara's battle cry sounds like dial-up noises. * Log is as tall as the Red Acolyte. * Log once locked Monty out of her room and began posting on the Unexpectables Twitter Page on her computer. It is unknown how he accomplished this. * Log is an example of how the world of Alivast keeps moving even when the party is not interacting with it. Log was created at the same time as Balfor Balton and has been moving about the area around Alivast. MontyGlu stated he party had several chances to encounter him prior to Episode 39/Podcast 27 but always chose to go a different direction. * The fight against the harpies where the party first met Log was entitled "Doctor, its Harpies" in MontyGlu's notes. * Log established a "Tempool of Oreyara" in Tarusk's dog house. * Despite all his praise, he was just a Log in a cage: for illegal, unlicensed public praising of Oreyara. The Unexpectables bailed him out. * Log once tried to eat mud once, but was not successful. * Log can apparently see through illusion magic * Monty made Log Construct #4 because 4 is her favorite number. Gallery 1 of 2 Log by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log and Task (1 of 2) fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 2 of 2 Log by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log and Task (2 of 2) fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Log by @Ultraous.jpg|Log fan art by @Ultraous Log by @SirMalervik.jpg|Log fan art by @SirMalervik Log by @Schmoogin.jpg|Log fan art by @Schmoogin Log by @nutcaseart.jpg|Log fan art by @nutcaseart Log by @Lynicun.jpg|Log fan art by @Lynicun Log by @chibi wisdom.jpg|Log fan art by @chibi_wisdom Log by @Animalien25.jpg|Log fan art by @Animalien25 Log by @ StudioFan .jpg|Log fan art by @_StudioFan_ Log and Digsby by @schmoogin.jpg|Log and Digsby fan art by @Schmoogin Log's Summoned Celestial by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log's Summoned Celestial fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Log's Summoned Celestial by @Ultraous.jpg|Log's Summoned Celestial fan art by @Ultraous Log and Digsby by @Ultraous.jpg|Log and Digsby Fan art by @Ultraous Storytime fan art by @aubroooo.jpg|Log tells The Unexpectables the story of Oreyara. fan art by @aubroooo|link=Oreyara|linktext=Oreyara's Page Log fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Log fan art by @SirMalervik Log fan art by @Bullhonkinator.jpg|Log fan art by @Bullhonkenator Log fanart by @ForteSp89.jpg|Log fanart by @ForteSp89 Extra buff Log fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Extra buff Log fan art by @Ultraous Log and Hydration Bot fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Log and Hydration Bot (celestial of Oreyara) fan art by @Ultraous Log fan art by @ProtoZer0man.jpg|Log fan art by @ProtoZer0man Log fan art 2 by @ProtoZer0man.jpg|Log fan art by @ProtoZer0man Log fan art by @Mr Nohbdy.jpg|Log fan art by @Mr_Nohbdy Log and Tarusk fan art by @Raphael_Alfons.jpg|Sweet Sunshine Children Log and Tarusk fan art by @Raphael_Alfons Log fan art by @VenomousVinny.jpg|Log fan art by @VenomousVinny Category:NPC Category:Construct Characters Category:Cleric Characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls